


Ossuary

by SkipSwings



Category: Everyman HYBRID, Marble Hornets, Slenderverse - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkipSwings/pseuds/SkipSwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't recognized him from anywhere. In fact, you're quite certain this is the first you've ever seen of the man. But he follows you everywhere like a guardian angel, catching you off guard in the most seemingly dispiriting of times, and every time you steal a glance his way, he's staring at you. with that condescending smile with a cacographic sense in his eyes...it's pissing you off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ossuary

* * *

Slender series belong to their respected owners.

* * *

 

 

This place has been dank,dark, and empty since the beginning of your time here. There are inky blots here and there, Death pirouettes through the flicker of the wick and you're sure it goes on endlessly. You've been here for so long, it's never easy to tell if days have passed, or even if the concept of time existed  in such a place. This must be where the dead come to rest.( _hence maybe that's the reason but that in itself sounds silly..._ )

 You've had winding dreams of escape, back to the present,back when you were alive and scared and fully aware of things. Back when waking up in strange places with nauseating headaches in some cheap hotel room with a broken memory was the running gag of your life. You have dreams of a boy too, clad in a brown hat running around with a device like it was his pride and joy. You approach him every time, but his face melts away, meshing with the colors of your surroundings and slowly fades out. The scenery changes till the colors spark a light purple and you're standing in white again. It was one of your worst dreams that played in repeat each time you drifted. The dreams don't stop there though. There have been times where you vaguely drift into the past. 

It's cold, wet, and feels like you've been running for miles. There a clenching in your gut and you know something's chasing you but you can't quite pace what it is and that in itself scares you. There go by like snapshots. _It's night out.something's off. Masked men, then angry boy with gun. BANG! BANG! Tunnel. BANG! BANG! Shouting then running. Trees.More running. Wet sneakers. Trees. Man in the woods. Then silence. There was no end to this madness._

There are times you feel in those seconds there's a small but vaguely faint sound of laughter when the gun falls on you. A small muttering of words like gravel, ( _You fucking idiot, fell right into his little trap. Gotta be more careful..)_ When the gun slides into your hand, slick and clumsy, it's full on Blaring in your ears; like the the sound of ringing sirens. And when you turn to run, you can almost feel a pair of watchful eyes cross yours as you made your way toward the end of the tunnel;Angry boy and masked men left behind. The area once again washed away in a mesh of purple.

You're not the only one in this dreary realm. You're obscurely aware of the grinning man who oddly seems to be a regular them in your time here. He looks to be no older than you, light brown hair hidden under a sullied baseball cap and a large utility of knives hanging loosely around his waist that puts you on ease every time he's around. You don't recognized him from anywhere. In fact, you're quite certain this is the first you've ever seen of the man. But he follows you everywhere like a guardian angel, catching you off guard in the most seemingly dispiriting of times, and every time you steal a glance his way, he's staring at you. With that condescending smile and a cacographic sense in his eyes...it's pissing you off.

The next time you catch a glimpse of him, he's striding his way towards you, like a predator approaching his prey. He gives off the impression something sinister but you can't quite place it correctly. when he's but two inches from you, he adjusts his hat and flashes you wide grin. You're starting to get real sick of that smile he tends to wear. Doesn't he ever stop smiling? Fuck stop it, it's getting disgusting. "You're looking a little lonely here." he says, his voice feels like gravel; low and grating. It feels soothing in a way that  you should strangely find unsettling. You can smell the unwashed smell of blood on his clothes, it reminds you of the dreams, the Tunnel, the angry boy with the gun, the ringing in your ears... Why was he so angry? what was he aiming at you for? 

Something about it being someone's fault. A name. Yadda yadda gunshots. Running. He's stroking the side of your face now, fingers digging through your loose dark sable hair. "It's hurt being here doesn't it?" he growls, "Stuck in such mundane place with no fill to your void, must be tough for you down here..." In a situation like this, you would have shunned away, you would have put up some type of fight , you would have shouted obscenities to this man, but something possessed you not to. Maybe it was the blood stained clothes or the knives, or the strange sense that he wasn't human. You just couldn't place it. His grip is gentle, and he's sinking his head near the tip of your ear, smiling.

smiling, smiling, always smiling. it's getting gross. I swear if he doesn't stop...

"you know, I can get you out of here." He whispers, "That is what you want isn't it?" Suddenly, your body going cold. The grip on your hands loosens, and you're pulling away. You're not falling for it, you're about to fall victim again, not  after that night, not after the Tunnel, no this wasn't going to be a repeat of falling for the same tricks, and ending up dead. even though you're sure that you already are and this whole place is just some crazed fucked up limbo where you never seemed to know if days pass by or not. He can see the uneasiness in your stupor and chuckles. Man what a fucktard... 

"I don't think I can trust you." you finally say, stepping back a bit. 

"You so sure about that?" ,he looks from under his hat.  That smirk is getting to be irritating, can you please...

"I think I'm sure.."

He shrugged,and unsheathes a knife from his belt, " if you say so" He says, before turning his heels away, swinging the knife between the tips of his fingers. You watched as he slowly saunters off into the white void, In a way, you should feels some kind of relief that he left without some kind of scuffle with you. But in a way you also feel, like maybe he can help you. Maybe he isn't lying through his big grinning teeth, maybe he really trying to help. But that in itself sound ridiculous. But when have you ever not risked a chance like this before?

Not since the hotel room

Not since the night

Not since the Tunnel

Not since the boy with fading face and brown hat...

"Hey wait!" You shout to him, raising your voice to get his attention. He stops abruptly, and turns his head slightly to glance a look at you. You can tell, even from here that he's smiling still. "Can you really get me out of here?" you ask him, reapproaching him. You're skittish and it's obviously you and him can tell you're scared. But that's never you before. His eyes flashes with something you couldn't quite decipher, sheathing his knife back to the loop of his belt as a wide toothy grin passes his face. "I can, if you're willing." He raises a hand out to you, open and still. In expectation, he gestures for you to take it. You looked to it cautiously, by taking it, you would be putting yourself in the hands of a stranger yet again, Just like before, there would be no telling where exactly he would take you or even if he were being honestly truthful. But you've been here for so long, you don't know what this place is or why you came here. All can remember and see, are the dreams, they're the only things that keep you in comfort in after the scenes fade. Within seconds, you shakenly grab for his hand. Soft and firm in yours and expects him to fly you away out of here. Or worst case scenario, stab you with one of his many knives.God Jessica now is not the time for thinking things like that...

The scene begins to wash away around. The white meshing away in sporadic colors and suddenly, your surroundings snare around till there nothing but a blind light crossing your body and face. The last things you remember, are a smiling face and faded shade of purple.

* * *

when you awake, there a fresh scent of forest trees, and wet grass caressing your senses. You jolt from your position, taking in your new surroundings. There no sign of the grinning man anywhere, or the white void, or the inkblots, or any sign of the place you once resigned in. there a nauseating feeling in your head that makes you fell ditsy even as you stand to your feet. You feel like you're gonna throw up. frick. fuck. you just might. when the headaches slowly subsides, you move your hands to the side of an old oak tree, leaning against it gently.

You hope that wherever the grinning man has left you, that you're not alone.

_ _

 

**Author's Note:**

> A little crack ship made out of pure enlightenment from a friendly chat on tumblr.


End file.
